This application will extend and advance the current Meharry Medical College (MMC) accredited Clinical Research and Education for Career Development (CRECD) program awarding a Masters in Science degree for Clinical Investigation (MSCI). The program was first awarded in September 2002 to MMC, a leading historically Black College and University concentrating on health care. The ultimate goal of the award was to increase the cadre of well-trained MMC clinical researcher faculty and maintain an environment supporting an academic career in clinical research. To accomplish these goals, the initial Phase I program facilitated the establishment and development of a broad-based two-year didactic and research curriculum designed to teach the fundamentals of clinical research while supporting the matriculation of students. A research project designed and completed by each of the trainees culminated their two year program. The program took advantage of the strong and formalized administrative, research and educational link between Vanderbilt University (VU) and MMC, utilizing courses and faculty from both institutions to [unreadable]jump-start[unreadable]the curriculum with MMC gradually assuming ultimate resource and faculty responsibility. This shared approach was critical for the program's rapid pace of development and successful outcome. The CRECD program was overseen by a highly qualified External Advisory Committee (EAC), CRECD Curriculum Advisory Committee (CAC) and Principal Investigator/Director and Co-Director that assisted in the selection of students and developing training plans. Over the grant, a total of 16 students were enrolled using established MMC junior faculty and leveraging the program to recruit new faculty to the institution. This competitive renewal will allow continued matriculation of new students and curriculum refinement using experience and trainee feedback from the initial grant period. As a new Phase II feature, the program, with the continued guidance of the program leaders, mentors and the revamped curriculum, will continue to assist CRECD graduates, , with the development of their academic careers to enable independent clinical research. The continuation of the award will continue the fundamental mission of MMC to train health care personnel in all of the realms of clinical research with emphasis on culturally sensitive processes dedicated to understanding and overcoming the disparity of health care for minority and underserved populations.